


Bagginshield Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bagginshield Drabbles, Bagginshield Prompt 5 for Yourotpprompts, Bagginshield Prompts, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, Yourotpprompts, bagginshield, based on tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble! Feel free to make request ideas and pairings if applicable!





	Bagginshield Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Yourotpprompts on Tumblr. I filled in Bagginshield Prompt 5. :) These series will be strictly Bagginshield Drabbles, so if you have any ideas, feel free to message me
> 
> Prompt 5: Thorin held Bilbo at a high regard in his country. Bilbo was an ambassador for his people in this regard.

Thorin cared deeply for Bilbo. He wasn’t just any ordinary hobbit. He was an ambassador of the Durin Folk. He was also Thorin’s soulmate. Thorin and Bilbo was destined to be together for now and forever. Neither of the two men could survive without each other. As usual, the two were in the bed together snuggling. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo said.

“Yes, my love.” Thorin replied, turning his attention over to his mate.

“Do you think you made a mistake marrying me?” The hobbit knew this question was asked all of a sudden, but Thorin wanted to know if the Dwarven King had any regret marrying him. He had many wooers―men and women alike who wanted Thorin for themselves. Bilbo didn’t blame them! Look at Thorin he was breathtakingly handsome! His personality wasn’t that bad either! 

“Why would you ask me such a thing?” The Dwarven King could not believe what he was hearing, he shook his head and sighed exasperatedly. Suddenly, he pushed Bilbo onto the bed roughly, left the hobbit speechless. “You really are stupid, aren’t you Bilbo? We been married for almost a year now and you are asking if marrying you is a mistake!” Thorin tut-tutted.  
“I am sorry, I just… I just don’t want you to get bored of me….” Bilbo apologized, looking at Thorin with a solemn look. 

“Bored?” Thorin gawked at his husband for a moment, soon let out a crackling laughter. 

Bilbo sat there in confusion for a moment. What on Earth was so funny? Whatever it was, Bilbo sure didn’t catch the joke. 

“You surely, jest, don’t you Bilbo?’ remarked Thorin, amused. 

“No, I am serious, Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed with a serious look on his face. Thorin didn’t seem too convinced though. “Thorin, we cannot have kids… I am worried that I―” The hobbit started.

“I do not care,” Thorin interrupted. 

“Thorin….” Completely loss for words, Bilbo just stared at Thorin.

“As long as I have you nothing else matters,” Instinctively, Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo’s cheek. Thorin pecked Bilbo on the lips several times. “I love you Bilbo now and forever. You’re my everything, and nothing will ever changed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comment below to tell me what you think! I know it was short, but hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
